


Partners

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [32]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Steve Feels, gen - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many things that Steve did not understand about this strange world he found himself in, so many references he did not recognize, so much history he had missed. </p><p>Prompt: transportation<br/>Characters: Steve Rogers/JARVIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "transportation" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. This is the last of my NaNo fics, the rest of the prompt fills should be up soon(ish). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

There were so many things that Steve did not understand about this strange world he found himself in, so many references he did not recognize, so much history he had missed. At first he had had to accept a lot of things on faith, having no way to know what was real. Living in a time where everyone he had known was gone, where even the familiar landscape of New York had changed, a talking computer had not seemed that impressive in comparison.

Steve had read science fiction, he knew what robots were, and it did not surprise him in the least that a Stark had built them. So when he first heard Stark talking to someone named JARVIS, he figured it was some technological tool that the man had built to assist him. Something that helped pilot the Iron Man armor, helped Stark get into systems, but he had not really understood what JARVIS was.

Moving into Stark Tower, he found out that JARVIS was part of that as well, and the program seemed very polite, helping Steve if he needed to find something, almost like an electronic butler. The Captain thought it very appropriate that Stark would build himself an assistant. It was not until he visited Stark in his lab that he started to realize what Tony and JARVIS' relationship truly was.

Previously he had thought that Stark spoke to the program just so he could hear his own voice, have something he could talk at. But seeing the two of them at work, Steve understood that he was not seeing a man speaking to something he had programmed to respond, he was seeing true partners at work. When Tony asked JARVIS something, he was genuinely interested in the response. He obviously valued the A.I.'s input, and if JARVIS said something would not work or suggested a change, Tony took him at his word. JARVIS was not just a computer program to help move the process along, he was a collaborator. Someone who helped ground the genius' flights of fancy. Tony would often have the spark of an idea, and the A.I. was the one who helped to bring it to fruition.

Steve had not had a real partner since Bucky, so he watched the two working with something like nostalgia. He admired the way JARVIS tried to look after Tony, snarking with him to try to improve his mood, alerting him when he needed to eat or take breaks. It quickly became clear that left to his own devices, Tony would lose himself in his work, taking no notice of the outside world. In that sense, JARVIS was more than his collaborator, he was his grounding wire, keeping him connected to the world. 

After his observations, Steve decided that he should have known that JARVIS was special. For Tony often spoke to him in requests or questions, not orders, and the genius took him everywhere, as part of the armor or other tech. Not because Tony necessarily needed his assistance, though he did seem to appreciate it, but while JARVIS tried to keep him connected to the rest of the world, Tony tried to return the favor.


End file.
